


Morning Tryst

by WistfulGhostWriter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: A brief morning interlude between our favorite Detective and ADA.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Morning Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Needless to say I'm a bit nervous to be posting this... but as always, I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> xo

Alex smiled contently as she was pulled from her dreams by soft, warm kisses being pressed to her spine. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth when the soft lips on her skin were replaced with a tongue. 

Teeth were added to the mix when her lovers' attentions reached her shoulder blades, and Alex couldn’t fight a moan when that wicked mouth finally made it to that sweet spot on her neck her lover delighted in exploiting.

“Good morning,” a husky voice mumbled in her ear, a shiver wracking Alex’s body when she felt a sharp nip at her earlobe before hot lips wrapped around it and suckled gently. 

“Damn right it is,” Alex responded on a gasp, pushing up into the solid form that now lay fully pressed against her, her lover's mouth having returned to her neck. When sharp teeth sunk into the juncture that connected her neck to her shoulder just as short nails gently scratched down her sides, Alex pressed her hips into the mattress with a moan. 

“Jesus Christ,” Alex gasped.

“No, Olivia Benson,” a teasing voice murmured in her ear. “One would think you would remember that considering how many times you  _ screamed _ it last night.” 

“Smartass,” Alex replied, releasing an involuntary squeal of surprise when she was suddenly flipped onto her back, though the surprise quickly morphed into pleasure when strong hips rolled against her center. “Fuck Liv.”

“Mmmm, I’ll take you up on  _ that _ later,” Olivia quipped between the hot, opened-mouth kisses she was pressing to Alex’s clavicle. “But right now, I’m busy.” 

Alex moaned again, throwing her head back against the pillow and pushing her hips into Olivia, searching for the much-needed friction, aching for the delicious pressure that would grant her release. 

When the brunette pulled her lower body up and away, Alex whimpered, opening her eyes to find twinkling amber pools gazing down at her. “Liv...” she murmured, pleaded, as she grasped onto Olivia’s shoulders and squeezed her thighs around her hips. 

“Yes?” Olivia drawled playfully, leaning down to capture Alex’s nipple between her teeth. 

Alex groaned at the tiny sting, pushing up into the detective's body and sliding one hand into Olivia’s disheveled locks to encourage her to continue her ministrations. When a firm thigh pressed to her center, Alex’s back arched and she pushed her hips down into it as she pushed her chest further into Olivia’s mouth. 

She almost growled when Olivia pulled back again, removing the thigh Alex was happily grinding on. She forced her eyes open, trying to glare up at the grinning brunette.

“Did you need something Counselor?” Olivia teased before leaning down to press another series of wet kisses to Alex’s neck.

“You know,” Alex replied, frustrated when her voice carried a small whine that made Olivia’s grin grow. 

“Maybe,” Olivia said, using one hand to roll Alex’s neglected nipple, pinching and squeezing until it was stiff and swollen. “But I really love to hear you ask for it.”

Alex bit her bottom lip, both from the sensation that Olivia’s fingers were eliciting and the veiled request in her lovers’ statement. She knew Olivia had a thing for hearing her talk during sex, hearing her ask for what she wanted. And last night, fueled by need and more than just a little tequila, she had been  _ extremely _ vocal much to her lover’s delight.

But now, in the warm light of early morning, with her mind clear enough to analyze the implications of Olivia’s request, Alex wasn’t entirely confident she could give the brunette what she wanted. Words were her strength, her allies, her most lethal weapon. Alex was well aware of the spell she could weave with them in front of a jury, she just wasn’t sure if her usual courtroom confidence would exert itself in the bedroom without a little liquid confidence. 

“ _ Alex _ ,” Olivia drawled playfully as she returned to kissing and nipping at her shoulder and clavicle. 

“Mmm?” Alex managed to hum in response, feeling a shiver ripple through her when Olivia’s mouth found a particularly sweet spot on her neck. 

“Tell me what you want baby,” Olivia murmured, each word punctuated by another kiss to Alex’s skin as Olivia pressed her hips against her again, teasing her with the promise of friction and release. 

Alex whimpered, rolling her body against Olivia’s, nails digging slightly into the detective’s shoulders. “I w-want,” she started, cut off by the gasp pulled from her throat when she felt two fingers dip into the abundant wetness between her legs. “ _ That _ ! I want that, Liv, baby, please...”

Alex hoped that her pleas were enough to appease Olivia, enough to get what she wanted, what she  _ needed _ . She groaned when Olivia, instead, removed her fingers completely. 

“Liv what-“

She stopped, watching intently as Olivia brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, the sight of her lover’s pink tongue flicking out between those long fingers making Alex’s inner muscles clench.

Alex was  _ intimately _ aware of just how talented that tongue was and then and there she knew what she wanted. Swallowing hard, she locked eyes with Olivia as she said: “I want your mouth.”

Olivia hummed in response, pulling her fingers from her mouth with a soft pop before lifting herself to hover over Alex, close enough still for Alex to feel the heat radiating off of her. 

“Where do you want my mouth?” Olivia asked, voice soft but demanding, leaving no doubt in Alex’s mind that she expected a response. 

Alex swallowed again, wetting her lips briefly before replying: “Between my legs.”

Olivia’s eyes darkened, and Alex felt a flush spread across her chest and face when those delicious lips curled into an almost salacious grin. And then those lips, those  _ wonderful _ lips, were trailing down her body, nipping, kissing, exploring. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” 

Alex moaned at the request, immediately doing as Olivia had asked, watching intently as her lover settled between her legs. The feeling of Olivia’s breath washing over her center made her hips jerk and she bit her lip in anticipation as Olivia kissed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. 

“Liv, please.”

Their eyes locked and Alex couldn’t look away, even as she felt Olivia’s tongue  _ finally  _ dip between her folds gently, teasingly, licking from her entrance to the top of her sex, though she purposely avoided where Alex needed her most. She reached down, tangling a hand in Olivia’s hair, hoping to direct her lover's attention to where she wanted it without having to ask for it.

But, as expected, Olivia wasn’t having it.

“Mm-mm,” Olivia murmured, removing Alex’s hand from her hair and tangling their fingers together. “Use your words baby.” 

“Olivia,  _ please _ ,” Alex whimpered, crying out in mixed relief and pleasure when she felt her lover’s lips wrap around her clit, grasping at the sheets with her free hand, the other clenched around Olivia’s fingers. “ _ There  _ baby th-ere, don’t stop...”

Olivia hummed against her, the gentle vibrations making Alex’s toes curl.

And then Olivia just  _ stopped _ and Alex almost screamed. "Olivia Benson, I swear to all that is good on this Earth…" Alex tried to threaten, a cry ripped from her throat when she felt Olivia's tongue on her again, now teasing her entrance, igniting the nerve endings there with teasing strokes and licks. 

"Mmm, you taste so good Lex," Olivia hummed as she pulled away again, making Alex groan in frustration. 

"You're going to kill me," Alex whined, past trying to pretend she wasn't completely and absolutely desperate for Olivia at this point. She shifted her hips impatiently, releasing the grip she had on the sheets to slide her hand between her legs, intent on relieving some of the pressure between them. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Olivia said with a small chuckle, and Alex whimpered when she felt her lover's grasp around her wrist. 

"Olivia," Alex panted, shifting her hips impatiently when Olivia pinned her wrist to the sheets. " _ Please _ , baby, use your mouth on me, make me come." She gave in, begging, infusing her voice with a pleading note that she knew would drive Olivia insane, spreading her legs further in a silent plea as her eyes locked with Olivia's once more. 

" _ Fuck me _ ." 

Olivia growled, grasping her thighs possessively, her eyes darkening as she leaned forward once more. A loud moan was ripped from Alex's throat when she felt Olivia's lips wrap around her clit and suck roughly, before flicking across it with her tongue. "Yes!  _ Yes _ … please, baby, don't-  _ don't _ stop."

Olivia hummed against her and Alex bucked against her mouth, whimpering when she felt two fingers at her entrance. "Inside Liv, I w-ant you inside." 

The two teasing fingers finally slipped inside her and Alex arched harshly when Olivia found that spot on her front wall with practiced precision. "God, Olivia, yes-  _ mmmm _ , harder," Alex gasped, hips rolling counterpoint to Olivia's thrusts.

"Fuck Alex, you're so hot like this," Olivia murmured against her and Alex whimpered when Olivia's thumb replaced her mouth before kissing up Alex's body as her hand worked furiously between her legs. 

Alex wrapped her legs around her lover, opening herself wider, allowing Olivia to go that much deeper. She lifted her hands to Olivia's back, digging her nails into the rippling muscles flexing under warm, sweat-dampened skin. 

"You close baby?" Olivia murmured against her ear and Alex gasped when Olivia pressed a wet kiss to her pulse point before biting down. Alex was definitely going to have one monster of a hickey and the thought of being marked as Olivia's for all to see made her clench around the brunette's fingers. 

"S-so close, so close Liv," Alex gasped, legs tightening around Olivia's hips as she felt herself rush towards her peak. 

"I wanna hear you come for me Lex," Olivia murmured, and Alex moaned loudly when the fingers pumping inside her curled harshly, rubbing against her g-spot. 

"Liv,  _ Liiiiiv  _ fuck, Liv…." Alex's words quickly became a chant, and when Olivia's thumb pressed down on her clit in tight circles, stars exploded behind Alex's eyelids. A sharp cry was ripped from her chest as her hips bucked against Olivia's hand, riding out the waves of intense pleasure. 

"Jesus Christ," Alex gasped, releasing Olivia's shoulders, rubbing tenderly at the shallow marks she knew she had made in the detective's tan skin. 

"I keep telling you it's Olivia Benson," Olivia teased softly, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's swollen lips. 

Alex huffed in amusement, finally opening her eyes to look up at Olivia's slightly smug expression. "I'll call you whatever you want if we can do that again," she murmured, tangling her fingers in the hairs at the nape of Olivia's neck and pulling her down for another kiss.

"No objections from me Counselor," Olivia replied after they'd separated and Alex used what strength she had left to roll them over, pinning Olivia's wrists to the mattress gently. After pressing another kiss to her lover's slightly parted lips, Alex reached over to the night table, a grin tugging at her lips when she noted that Olivia was watching her intently. 

"Now  _ Detective _ ," Alex started, unfolding her glasses slowly and placing them on her nose, "let's see if I can make you scream  _ my  _ name."


End file.
